Language: Danish
// CHDK sprogfil på dansk. // Oversat af HG // Codepage Win1252 // Format of language line: // "" // - should be positive number // - any text enclosed into quotes 1 "Hoved Menu" 2 "RAW indstillinger ->" 3 "OSD indstillinger ->" 4 "Histogram indstillinger ->" 5 "Zebra indstillinger ->" 6 "Script indstillinger ->" 7 "Indstillinger for display ->" 8 "Diverse ->" 9 "Debug indstillinger ->" 10 "Nulstil til default..." 11 "Gem indstillinger..." 12 "<- Tilbage" 13 "RAW" 14 "Gem RAW" 16 "Kun første RAW i serien" 17 "RAW fil i mappe med JPEG" 18 "RAW fil prefix" 19 "RAW fil extension" 20 "Display" 21 "Vis Display" 22 "Vis RAW/EXP tilstand" 23 "Vis optiske parametre" 24 "Zoomparameter" 25 "Vis dybdeskarphedsberegner" 26 "Vis ur" 27 "Display layout editor" 28 "Batteriparametre ->" 29 "Histogram" 30 "Vis histogram" 31 "Histogram layout" 32 "Histogram type" 33 "Vis histogram over/under EXP" 34 "Ignorer grænsemaximunværdier" 35 "Autoforstør" 36 "Zebra" 37 "Vis Zebra" 38 "Zebra type" 39 "UnderExponeringsgrænse" 40 "OverExponeringsgrænse" 41 "Genskab original display" 42 "Genskab CHDK display" 43 "Zebra i baggrund" 44 "Script" 45 "Load script fra fil..." 46 "Script forsinkelse (.1s)" 47 "Aktuelle script" 48 "Script parametre" 49 "Displayelementer" 50 "Sprog..." 51 "ANSI codepage" 52 "RBF font for menuer..." 53 "Farver" 54 "Displaytekst" 55 "Baggrund" 56 "Histogram" 57 "Histogram baggrund" 58 "Histogram ramme" 59 "Histogram EXP advarsler" 60 "Zebra underexponering" 61 "Zebra overexponering" 62 "Batteri ikon" 63 "Menu tekst" 64 "Menu baggrund" 65 "Tekst i tekstlæseren" 66 "Baggrund i tekstlæseren" 67 "Diverse" 68 "Fil-browser" 69 "Kalender" 70 "Tekst fil-læser ->" 71 "Spil ->" 72 "Lommelygten" 73 "Vis splash screen ved start" 74 "Brug zoom knappen til MF" 75 " knap" 76 "Vis palet" 77 "Vis build info" 78 "Vis hukommelses-info" 79 "Debug" 80 "Vis PropCases" 81 "PropCase side" 82 "Vis øvrige værdier" 83 "Gennemse hukommelse" 84 "Dump RAM ved ALT +/- " 85 "Gør kortet bootbart..." 86 "Batteri" 87 "MAX-spænding" 88 "MIN-spænding" 89 "25+ trin" 90 "Vis procent" 91 "Vis volt" 92 "Vis ikon" 93 "Tekst fillæser" 94 "Åben ny fil..." 95 "Genåben fil" 96 "Vælg RBF font" 97 "Codepage" 98 "Linieombrydning" 99 "Aktiver autoscroll" 100 "Autoscroll forsinkelse (sec)" 101 "Spil" 102 "Reversi" 103 "Sokoban" 104 "*** Nulstil indstillinger ***" 105 "Er du sikker på at du vil nulstille indstillinger?" 106 "*** Build Info ***" 107 "CHDK Ver: %s, #%s\nDato: %s\nTid: %s\nKamera: %s\nFW Vers: %s" 108 "*** Hukommelse Info ***" 109 "Fri hukommelse: %d bytes" 110 "*** Information ***" 111 "Sæt kameraet\ni PLAY mode\nog prøv igen. :)" // file browser titles 112 "Filbrowser" 113 "Vælg scriptfil" 114 "Vælg tekstfil" 115 "Vælg RBF-fontfil" 116 "Vælg sprogfil" // for calendar 117 "Januar" 118 "Februar" 119 "Marts" 120 "April" 121 "Maj" 122 "Juni" 123 "Juli" 124 "August" 125 "September" 126 "Oktober" 127 "November" 128 "December" 129 "Man" 130 "Tir" 131 "Ons" 132 "Tor" 133 "Fre" 134 "Lør" 135 "Søn" 136 "I dag:" // messagebox buttons 137 "Ok" 138 "Ja" 139 "Nej" 140 "Afbryd" // OSD layout editor 141 "Histogram" 142 "Skarphedsdybde" 143 "RAW/EXP" 144 "Diverse" 145 "Batt ikon" 146 "Batt tekst" 147 "Ur" // palette 148 "Tryk SET for at vise farver" 149 " Tryk MENU for at afslutte " 150 "Farver" 151 "Brug %s for at vise farver" // reversi 152 "*** Game Results ***" 153 "Du vandt spillet! :)" 154 "Du tabte spillet! :(" 155 "Uafgjort! :/" 156 "*** Forkert træk ***" 157 "Du kan ikke stå her!" 158 "Feltet er ikke tomt!" 159 "Træk: Du " 160 "Træk: Computer" 161 " GAME OVER " 162 " Hvid Sort " 163 "*** About ***" // sokoban 164 " Level" 165 " Træk" 166 "*** Slut ***" 167 "YES!\n Du klarede det! " // console 168 "*** STARTET ***" 169 "*** AFBRUDT ***" 170 "*** SLUT ***" // file browser 171 "*** Slet mappe ***" 172 "Vil du slette\nALLE filer fra\nmappen?" 173 "*** Slet fil ***" 174 "Vil du slette\nden valgte fil?" // benchmark 175 "Benchmark" 176 "Beregner..." 177 "Camera benchmark Tryk set for start" 178 "Skærm" 179 "Skriv :" 180 "Læs :" 181 "Hukommelse" 182 "Flash-kort" 183 "Skriv (RAW) :" 184 "Skriv (Mem) :" 185 "Skriv (64k) :" 186 "Læs (64k) :" 187 "Disable LCD off" 188 "Klip" 189 "Kopier" 190 "Sæt ind" 191 "Slet" 192 "Vælg omvendt" 193 "*** Klip filer ***" 194 "Er du sikker på at du vil klippe de\n%dvalgte filer\nfra %s/?" 195 "*** Kopier filer ***" 196 "Er du sikker på at du vil kopiere de\n%dvalgte filer\nfra %s/?" 197 "*** Slet filer ***" 198 "Er du sikker på at du vil slette de\n%dvalgte filer?" 199 "Vent..." 200 "Vis gitter linier" 201 "Indlæs gitter fra fil..." 202 "Gitter linier" 203 "Gitter indstillinger ->" 204 "Vælg gitter fil" 205 "Aktuelle gitter" 206 "Støj filter" 207 "overskriv gitterfarver" 208 "Liniefarve" 209 "Udfyldningsfarve" 210 "Højkomprimeret film" Danish